I Get a Trick Out of You
Roles Starring *Lumpy *Breezy Appearances *Ember *Groove *Giggles *Fry *Bold *Shakes *Doctor Plot The Happy Tree Friends are celebrating a birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Lumpy the magician takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke that covers the entire audience in ashes. He pulls a canary from his top hat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the bird falls to the floor, dead. Lumpy sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the canary off the stage. Lumpy now asks for a volunteer, and Breezy eagerly raises her hand. Lumpy selects Breezy, who gets into a box onstage with her feet hanging out one end and her head hanging out the other. Lumpy takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon pulling the pieces apart, we see that Breezy was cut in half as well. Her intestines somehow stay connected, keeping her alive. Everyone gasps and Shakes' shriek is heard. Lumpy looks down to see the damage and immediately panics and pushes the two halves of the box back together to hide the intestines. As an ambulance races Breezy (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Lumpy is relieved to see Breezy's heart start beating again after flat lining. Lumpy leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens, causing Lumpy to fall out. He grabs onto Breezy's feet to stop himself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Breezy is in to fall out of the ambulance. Breezy yells in pain as her intestines get stretched out while Lumpy and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Lumpy tries pulling on Breezy's intestines to get himself and the box he's riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Lumpy enters Breezy's hospital room, where a stitch-covered Breezy is just waking up. Lumpy, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from his hat. Breezy laughs, and Lumpy, feeling more confident, tries another trick. Now he pulls out a newspaper page and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room for some liquid, Lumpy takes the blood pack from Breezy's IV and pours the blood into the cone. He opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Breezy needed that blood to survive, and she dies shortly after Lumpy completes his trick. Lumpy becomes horrified and throws down a vial which emits a large puff of smoke, similar to the one he entered the show with. When the smoke clears, we see Lumpy sprawled out on the floor, with smoke covering his body. Several parts of his body are on fire. Deaths *A bird Lumpy kept in his hat suffocated prior to the performance. *Breezy dies after Lumpy removes the IV that was giving her blood. *Lumpy possibly dies from the explosion caused by a vial of liquid he used to create a puff of smoke. (Debatable) Category:Internet episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 1 Episodes